


Another Love

by RedHairedAce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedAce/pseuds/RedHairedAce
Summary: Author’s note: Posted this originally on my Tumblr. I decided to start writing for AOT, but I will still be writing for One Piece. I made this fic based on a song I listen to far too often lol, I might do a playlist series of one shots with characters from OP and AOT. Let me know some feedback! I’d appreciate it since this is the first time I write for Eren! Also, is it Yeager or Jaeger? I’m confused. Also, reader’s new boyfriend’s name isn’t mentioned because he’s not important lmao. He isn’t an AOT character, its some nameless “oc” that reader isn't sure she's in love with.Tumblr: @redhairedace
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager & You, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Kudos: 11





	Another Love

> **_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_ **
> 
> **_But it's so cold and I don't know where_ **

This city was always unbearable to be around. The crowd, the towering buildings, and the loud noises coming from folks around you or even the obnoxious car horns that kept sounding off every five seconds. The city was always busy. Especially now in December when everyone is heading to some sort of intimate reunion with their families, friends, or significant others. The man beside you was trying to navigate the both of you through the crowd as best as he could since he kept letting go of your hand accidentally every few minutes from someone aggressively bumping into either one of you. You kept trying your best to regain his hold even if his fingers didn’t fit as well with yours when threaded together. 

It’s been a few months since you’ve been back. You were tired of the  **_noise_ ** , the  **_ruckus_ ** , the  **_chaos_ ** , and the one reason that kept you in this city had broken up with you so there wasn’t much of a reason to stay. Sasha, Jean, and Marco had been the most vocal of your friends for you to stay here in the city. Pleading with you, even after you left, to come back. Despite all that had happened, you decided to give in only to see three of the most important people in your life. The friends you had known all your life, especially Jean. The friends you had gotten close with over the shared suffering of walking to junior high in the frigid cold mornings of the city at 7 AM. The shared pain your hunched over backs would bring since you were all critiquing each other’s class assignments while the coffee on the small table gets cold. The friends that would always make you let out such a boisterous laugh that would echo into the empty streets while Marco kept trying to shush you guys for being too noisy. You and Sasha would never listen to him as Jean kept pushing your shoulder to try to get you to quiet down while trying to hide his own laughter. 

The man beside you furrowed his eyebrows making the need to giggle at his expression more difficult to suppress but you managed to do it. You watched him intensely stare at his phone’s screen as he was thinking on where Sasha’s new flat was exactly. You weren’t much help anyways, you never owned a car during the time you spent here. You lived near enough that you could walk to your classes easily even if it took fifteen minutes to get there, but after two months of moving here you were mostly driven around by-

“Fucking finally,” You heard him curse under his breath as you reached another enormous building that seemed no different from all the ones you passed by. 

“We’re here?” You asked the man beside you as he looked over at you and nodded. 

You sighed in relief and gave him a smile back. His hands were just as cold as your’s and the both of you really just wanted to get into the damn place just so you could both warm up. The inside had that kind of style you knew Sasha was attracted to with the brick wall showcasing various art pieces and the furniture being completely made from various shades of yellow, navy blue, or grey with some odd colors sprinkled in. You looked around as your boyfriend went up to the desk to ask for directions to Sasha’s apartment. 

Walking aimlessly in the small section of the lobby where the couches were, you just looked out the large window overlooking the streets as folks went about their business. It wasn’t anything too special to you, it seemed like one of those generic paintings you’d find at a furniture store, nothing really stood out to you. Maybe the resentment you felt about the city was tainting your perspective on it, even if it wasn’t right for you to be so cynical since it was obstructing your enjoyment of what should be a good time. You looked over as your name was called by your boyfriend waving his hand to point at the direction of the elevator. 

> **_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_ **
> 
> **_But they won't flower like they did last spring_ **

The highlight of the day, maybe even your year, was when Sasha opened the door and her face was split into a priceless smile. You didn’t have time to utter your greeting as she engulfed you into a bone-crushing embrace causing you to let out a breathless wheeze, you almost forgot the strength that the brunette had. You were suddenly reminded of the drunk wrestling match the two of you engaged in after too many tequila shots that one night in April in Mikasa’s apartment while Connie tried to pry Sasha off and you were lifted off the floor by Ere-

Your thoughts were interrupted by Marco showing up by the door reaching out to embrace you while Sasha greeted the man you were accompanied with. This hug was far less painful, but shared the same amount of happiness as Marco’s comforting scent surrounded you making you relax in his arms the smell of caramel custard and coconut. His sunshine smile reflects onto you. He says your name so endearingly and begins to talk. 

“How have you been?” He asks you a pretty superficial question, but you knew what he was trying to say by the way his eyes tried to search for an answer on your face before you even gave one. You grabbed his forearm to stroke his skin, wanting to silently show your appreciation for his concern. 

“I’m ok,” you responded and nodded back at him.

He didn’t say anything back. Choosing to let it go for now as he shot you a brief upturn of his mouth before his eyes found your new boyfriend. The warm smile that was on his face returning as he went in to greet the man behind you. 

You could now really take in what was going on in front of you. You saw friends and friendly acquaintances in the small flat all joyfully conversing in small groups or hovering near the kitchen watching Niccolo cooking, surely in the process of making a delicious spread of food for everyone to dig into. You looked to your left to see Jean, Connie, and Reiner all playing what looked to be a card game. You could already tell how it was going by the way Jean held his head while intensely staring down Connie who looked very smug shuffling those cards around. Reiner raises his eyebrows and narrows his eyes to catch Connie in some sort of cheating strategy. You approached the table and saw how Jean’s eye flickered to the moving figure coming closer. He did a double take once he saw it was you, but was too slow for Connie and Reiner as they quickly made their way over to you.

Reiner gave you a few rough pats on the back that made your eyes widen as a brief flash of pain was felt through your spine. It was quickly soothed by Connie’s sweet, albeit loud as hell, greeting to you as he wrapped his arms around you. You giggled and hugged him back feeling how expansive his back is now. He looked a lot taller than you remembered him too. Connie didn’t get to say much before he was pushed to the side by a seemingly annoyed Jean. 

When Jean embraced you a tremendous amount of warmth flooded into you. You’ve known Jean for a very long time. You remember being five years-old and wandering off everyday to the river that was near your house even after your mum explicitly told you not to go near in case you fell in. Who would save you then? There were a few close calls, but none ever came true by the way Jean would grip on your sleeve whenever the two of you would get to close while on top of the rocks. Jean was always there to save you. 

You met Jean on your way to the stream. A boy about your age was sitting on the muddy grass while letting out little sniffles here and there. You approached behind him and tried to look over to see his face. After being startled by your startlingly loud inquiry of ‘are you okay?’ did he explain that he tripped on a rock on his way to the stream. He furiously wiped off the tears on his chubby cheeks exclaiming that ‘he shouldn’t cry’ but you interrupted him quickly. 

“It’s okay to cry,” you lightly chided him as you placed the Hello Kitty bandaid on his scraped knee after cleaning it with the little bottle of alcohol you put in your small first aid kit for emergencies on your small adventures. 

He whined about your choice of band aid but was cut short but your  attempted stern look. You helped him onto his feet and began walking to the river together. The both of you always hung out together since that day, from helping each other run away from a swarm of bees after Jean accidentally moved it while climbing up a tree to Jean helping you nurse a heartbreak. A  **_recent_ ** heartbreak. 

When you finally pushed back from the hug did you get a good look at him. He was grinning down at you, but something was off. You figured it out pretty quickly and decided it wouldn’t be a reunion with Jean if you didn’t make fun of him a little bit. You grabbed his chin, now sporting a goatee, and pinched it. 

“Jean! What the fuck is on your face?” You quipped as you took in his new appearance while he rolled his eyes. You looked him over and grabbed the ends of his hair.

“You kind of look like Ryan Gosling. . in a weird way,” You continued and he grabbed your hand making you let go of the strands. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. His smile betrayed his faux offended tone. You shook your head and continued to take in his new appearance, “I’m trying to grow it out a little more,” Jean stated while turning his head sideways for you to observe further.

You felt the smile on your face slowly fade the more you stared at him. It feels like you're missing out on everything your friends have been doing here. You aren’t here with them, it was your choice to leave in the first place either way. You just feel a tremendous amount of loneliness crawl into your head even if you had others to rely on back home where you currently live. But, it wasn’t the same. they weren’t Jean, Marco, or Sasha. 

Jean saw the sudden shift in your expression and sighed. He took your hands in his and made you stare at him. You would’ve laughed by how both of his eyebrows were raised if he didn’t seem to be about to reveal some significant information to you. You waited for him to speak and when he finally did you almost wished you didn’t show up here. 

“He’s here by the way,” he murmured and kept his hold on your hands. 

You blurted out your next statement.

“Who?” 

Jean gave you an incredulous look at your charade of playing dumb. Unbeknownst to you, Jean made eye contact with a pair of intense viridian eyes staring right back at him. 

“Who do you think?” he huffed.

“Eren.”

> **_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_ **
> 
> **_I'm just so tired to share my nights_ **

You were woken up by a series of kisses and smooches trailing up the side of your neck. A wide smile split on your face before you started to shake your head to stop the sensation that was tickling you and causing giggles to escape your lips. You didn’t manage to get very far since a pair of toned arms had slithered their way around your body pressing you tightly to the hard chest of the man beside you. His onslaught of kisses didn’t stop and were now accompanied by wandering hands poking at your sides.

“Eren! Stop I’m trying to sleep,” you laughed by the added sensation of his growing hair touching your cheek. 

“Baby,” Eren dramatically whined out as he sunk his body lower to rest his head on your chest. With your arms finally free from Eren’s hold you reached your left hand out to stroke his hair.

“what?” You chuckled as he dug his face further into you. 

He didn’t respond, Even just looked up with his chin digging into you making you squirm, his adoring grin turning into a full-blown wide smile. You narrowed your eyes once you saw the gleam in his eyes. You let out an audible huff and rolled your eyes.

“Again?”

Eren shot up making you yelp from his sudden movements. His mouth was slightly open in a disbelieving way, one would think he was offended if it weren’t for the slight upturn twitch of his lips. His arms were on either of your sides effectively trapping you under him. 

“Well, sorry to bother you!”

You let out a laugh and shook your head at him playfully.

“Bothered? Eren, I never said I was bothered by you. I didn’t even mean it that way,” you giggled, “we literally did it an hour ago,” you continued.

“I know but. . .”

Eren trailed off while pouting and made extra sure to emphasize it by jutting out his lower lip. You just kept the smile you’ve had on your face since you were woken up by Eren who was wrapped in your bed sheets. You extended your right hand out to grab at the back of his head. Feeling the strands of brown hair in between your fingers and continuing to stare up at him. Eren took notice of the now soft expression that graced your features and the nod of your head giving him permission to lower his head down to meet your reaching lips.

> **_I wanna cry and I wanna love_ **
> 
> **_But all my tears have been used up_ **

“I figured,” you whispered to Jean as you let go of his hands. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jean’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and he glanced behind you before looking back at you. 

“Yeah don’t worry about it,” you reassured. 

Jean was about to retort before seeing the look on your face daring him to say anything about the man you wish to let go. Jean’s shoulders deflated and he hunched over. He lifted his hand to go through his hair and looked once more at the direction that had captured his attention before nodding his head at you. You were about to catch up with Jean when you felt a hand on your waist. 

You told Jean weeks ago that you have been seeing someone new. You were barely able to let the sentence out before being interrupted and interrogated on who it was. Most importantly to Jean, if they were treating you right. Jean briefly narrowed his eyes before making an oddly charming introduction to your new man. You rolled your eyes and glanced around the room while the two men made small talk exchanging how they met you. You jumped in the conversation whenever the conversation landed to you. You stopped mid-sentence when a pair of green eyes that had gotten closer to the little bubble you had going on distracted you from continuing on. 

> **_On another love, another love_ **
> 
> **_All my tears have been used up_ **

“So, that’s it?” Eren lamented as you stared at the wooden floor, refusing to look up and meet Eren’s gaze.

Eren was furiously digging his fingers into the inside of his palm, trying to will back the tears that were threatening to spill over his lashes. 

“I can’t keep doing this with you,” You fumed.

“With me?!” Eren retorted in disbelief, “so this all comes down to me, as if you haven’t contributed to the issue,” He seethed. 

“Eren, stop!” You hissed finally looking into his eyes now that you finally lifted your head, “you are putting words into my mouth,” you finished.

“Right, right, the same way you always do.”

Eren murmured something else under his breath but you didn’t catch it. You knew it was only a matter of time before Eren exploded which would just make him start yelling, but you didn’t care. You knew Eren didn’t want to hear all this shit, but you didn’t care. You knew you should have talked to him about this earlier rather than dragging it out, but you didn’t care. You knew you were being a coward by previously ignoring the issue, but you didn’t care. It was only a matter of time before you’d also blow up and storm off, but you didn’t care. Besides, he won’t be chasing you this time. This is it for the both of you.

“I’d still do anything for you Eren, you know that,” You whispered, “we just aren’t for one another,” you continued.

Eren’s tears finally started falling. 

> **And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight**
> 
> **But my hand's been broken, one too many times**

Shades of blue and purple seemed to burst through the skin around Eren’s left eye. The intruding injury just barely started to puff up and the bag of ice Armin had so hastily gotten seemed to do absolutely nothing to prevent further swelling. Eren kept trying to hide the winces and flinches he wanted to let out, but you knew better by the way Eren’s fingers that were wrapped around your waist twitched. You were crouching down in front of the bench that he was sitting on.

“I almost can’t believe you’d go that far,” you whispered while slowly moving the placement of the ice bag and making sure you didn’t press down too hard, “but, I should’ve expected it knowing you,” you finished.

Your words were only a distraction from Eren’s stare that kept producing butterflies in your stomach since you could feel it piercing through you whenever you shifted around. Eren audibly scoffed at the direction the drunk aggressor was currently standing in. He is practically being detained by Mikasa’s death glare all the while Jean’s muscular arms wrapped themselves around the man as if Mikasa wasn’t enough reason for the man to stay in place until the authorities arrived.

“He deserved it,” Eren snarled as he switched his gaze over at the group near the entrance of the restaurant. 

You sighed fondly at Eren, knowing anything else but agreeing with him at the moment would set him off. Not that there was much of a reason to argue with him over this besides how impulsively Eren had acted to immediately throw a punch at the man who reached over to try to inappropriately grab at you, but the drunk asshole didn’t get very far before being abruptly stopped by Eren’s fist.

“I know Eren.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Eren revealed. 

You only stared at him. Eren’s eye twitched at your silence but held his ground by maintaining eye contact with you. It felt like minutes had gone by when in reality it was only a few seconds since Eren’s revelation. 

Eren’s hold around your wrist was warm. His palms were always warm.

You only responded to him with a slight nod that was accompanied by a kiss to the right corner of Eren’s mouth, mindful of the laceration on his lips that was bleeding down his jaw. 

> **_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_ **
> 
> **_But I sang 'em all to another heart_ **

“Eren,  _ shush! _ ”

You couldn’t stop giggling, but you really needed Eren to turn down the thunderous music that was turned up to a ridiculously loud volume on the car radio. It was almost about to be 2 AM and the amount of noise you guys are making, even if you are passing by for only a second, was probably vexing to those trying to sleep. 

Eren turned to you and kept singing along to the lyrics. The grin on his face made you shake your head in amusement, but you reached over to the dial to turn the volume down since you were coming to a red light. 

Eren covered the dial with his hand, breaking the perfectly interwoven hands that once rested on your thigh, and just kepting singing. Except this time, he turned the volume up seemingly just to mess with you. You started protesting, even though you were laughing at his antics, and tried to pry his hand off from the dial.

“ _ Oops, I did it again! _ ” Eren loudly sung the chorus of the song making you stop your efforts and just start fully laughing because of the humorous way he shouted the lyrics rather than singing them. 

You just gave up and let him have his fun. But, the closer you guys get to your apartment, the more effort you’ll put to quiet Eren down. You at least didn't want to disrupt your neighbors. 

“ _ That I'm sent from above! _ ” Eren continued and you just watched him. His grin grew wider at the sight of your smile. You just reached for his hand from the dial, not to turn the volume down, but to hold it. 

It's not like you could stop Eren from doing what he wanted anyways. 

> **_And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love_ **
> 
> **_But all my tears have been used up_ **

You kept staring back at Eren, the two of you unable to look away, feeling compelled to say something to him even though you were the one who ended things. You hurt him just as much as he has hurt you. It still hasn’t fully processed in your head that you were both to blame, there was no villain or hero, two people had simply grown apart. The flourishing and euphoric love you experienced at first had slowly dimmed to the extreme point that neither you were sure if you loved each other the way one used to.

All the inconsistent lies you fed yourself about not loving Eren anymore was catching up to you. Did the love you had for each other really even vanish? Did the constant fighting speed up the process, or did it obstruct your view of Eren to the point that you convinced yourself that you didn’t love him anymore. Why couldn’t you decide? Why did you have to come back? You didn’t really wanna face this problem again.

Maybe the love you had left for Eren, even if it was a small percentage, was strong enough to make you overthink things once more. You don’t think that little portion of love you had left for Eren will ever leave. Your theory is probably right since just knowing you are in the same room as him, staring at him, and being a few feet away, is enough to make your heart clenched tightly in your chest. 

Eren has tried to forget you. You left him so suddenly and without having a proper conversation afterwards. A real conversation without all the shouting and the yelling. Before Eren saw you today, he truly did think he left it all behind him. He thought he left you in the past. He thought he achieved his goal.

But, why does it hurt so much to see you standing there with another man by your side with his hand on your waist?

> **_On another love, another love_ **
>
>> 


End file.
